Darkness Chronicles II: The Chaotic Ring
by Shadow Chaos
Summary: Four years after the events of Darkness Chronicles I, disaster once again looms over Ninteno World. The Mushroom Kingdom has been destroyed, killing thousands. Eggman, along with Bowser, Majora's Mask, Ganondorf, Cortex, and a few other villians are behin
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness Chronicles Saga 2 **

**The Chaotic Ring **

**Opening Theme: Under The Star of Destiny(Soul Calibur II opening)**

Morning had risen on Nintendo World, it was a beautiful day four years after Shadow had attacked Nintendo world. Mario walked along the forest towards Peach's Castle, humming to himself and dreaming about the banquet that awaited him there.

Mario: Ah, Its a beautiful-a day! Aha!

He leapt into the air, doing a spin and landing, dashing towards the castle, kicking and sliding across the ground, happy as ever. He was feet from the forest edge, when a loud explosion caught his attention. He turned his head to the right, spotting the Mushroom Kingdom on fire, the repercussion force blowing Mario's cap and sending it flying, then sending the plumber backwards into a tree.

Mario: Mumamea! What a disaster!

He gasped in pure horror as the castle and town were ablaze, the little toads scurrying everywhere. Horror swelled up inside of Mario as he feared for the lives of Peach, Toad, Goombario, Luigi, and all those he loved in the town.

Amy: Mario? Mario is that you?

Overly-Cheerful Amy Rose dashed over to Mario. She skipped happily, a small blue bird followed her as she stopped at mario, putting her hands on her hips.

Mario: Pink Hedgehog? What are you-a doing here?

Amy: I've told you dozens of times my name is Amy Rose. Im looking for my Sonic. Are you ok? That blast scared me to death!

Mario: Yeah, what-a could-a caused it?!

Amy: We should go check it out!

Mario: Oh! Watch Out!

Another explosion was created by flammable tanks getting contact with the current blaze. Mario tackled Amy and covered her, as flying debris flew through the air. A scorching inferno blew their way, destroying trees and animals in its wrath.

Mario: This is-a horrible.

Voice: Vrrrrr!

From the right, a blue blur came and smashed into Mario with a cold steal feel and an iron fist. He fell to the ground, face searing with pain. He opened his eyes, there standing was Sonic. No, Not sonic, Metal Sonic!

Amy: Sonic?!

Mario: No! That's Metal Sonic!

Amy: He looks different!

The robot's jet shoes activated, and he jetted at Mario. Mario stood weakly, ready to defend himself from his ionic opponent.

Amy: Mario!

Amy screamed as her voice distracted Metal Sonic, he turned to her instead of Mario, ramming into her, his metal spikes cutting her body. Mario yelled in horror. Amy Rose fell to the ground, a bloody corpse.

Mario: No! You-a beast!

Eggman leapt down in his walker, laughing and pounding his fists on the controls of his device, glancing to the pink hedgehog's corpse.

Eggman: More like Mecha. Italian Plumber! feast your eyes on Mecha Metal Sonic.

Mecha whipped his hand across Mario's face, knocking him to the ground and out cold. Eggman's eggwalker opened on its front and out shot a net, wrapping around Mario. Mecha grabbed the net and dragged it away, as Eggman held up a gold chaos emerald.

Eggman: Just six more, and I can unlock the chamber containing the Chaotic Ring...

Luigi smiled and sipped the coke, chilling at a party with the heroes of four years ago.

Tails: Can you beleive it? Four years ago today, we were fighting Shadow.

Roy: We? You mean You, Knuckles, and Sonic. The rest of us barely did jack.

Knuckles: Hey it wasn't a competition, it was about saving the world.

Fox: Pheh, We played a role at the end! That robot would have made you eat its space dust if we hadn't intervened!

Slippy: Totally!

Mewtwo: Ugh children.

Kirby: Chill people! Its over.

Ness: Yeah! Its been a bright four years!

Samus: Yep, and I've beaten many a metroid!

Crash: And we care because?

Donkey Kong: Eh shut your mouth, Marsupial.

Roy: Where is sonic by the way?

Tails: Feh, I dont care.

Knuckles: Don't know. After four years ago he left to find Shadow, hes still looking I assume.

The argument/celebration continued. The radio was jamming to the City Escape song, and Link was bustin a groove, embaressingly of course. Then the radio interupted with a newsflash.

News Caster: We interupt this song to bring you this emergency broadcast! The mushroom Kingdom has been blown to smytherenes! We are afraid to report that Princess Peach and Professor Toad were killed in the explosion.

Luigi: WHAT!! NO!

News Caster(cont.): And nearbye outskirt forests were destroyed, the cap of famous hero Mario found covered in blood, we assume the worst although no body has been found.

Fox: No way!

News Caster: Also, the body of a Pink Hedgehog was discovered near the cap, dead with spike marks on her stomach. We believe, without even bothering to do any investigations, that it was flying debris from the explosion.

Tails: Oh no!! That sounds like Amy!

Knuckles: What the is going on.

News Caster: New update from Station Square, this town hasn't been in the news since Sonic the hedgehog raced through it after leaping from a G.U.N. helicopter five years ago. According to reports, the long outlawed and searched for Shadow the hedgehog has been dashing through the streets, avoiding GUN robots and military. As you may know he went into hiding and GUN has sought his arrest for what he did for the past four years. Theres no evidence to suggest such, but officals speculate he is tied in with, and maybe responisble, for todays tradgedy. More as it comes.

Knuckles: This doesn't sound good.

Shadow: Pathetic Imbosiles!! I didn't do anything ! I'm trying to find who did!

Bigfoot 6-1 robot: This is Bigfoot Destroyer, the hedgehog is claiming innocence but I am ignoring him. I shall exterminate him.

The robot flew after Shadow, its jet packs whirring to life.

Shadow: Don't make me do this...Bah!

Shadow leapt into the air and zipped at the robot, homing into it and causing it to crash. He then homing attacked a line of military robots, dashing down the streets.

Shadow: Finally some action after four years.

Sonic dashed through the city, yards behind Shadow. A feirce look of determination in his eyes as he searched the roadways and alley ways for Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sonic: The news report said he was around here. I have to find him, and see if he really did this! If he killed Amy, I have no choice but to take him down!

Sonic rammed into a few G.U.N robots as well, as they attempted to attack him, mistaking him for Shadow the Hedgehog again. A broadcast came on the nearbye radios.

Newscaster: Reports say famed Sonic the Hedgehog is following Shadow, destroying G.U.N robots as well. It pains us to say this, but G.U.N has issued a warrant for him as well, assuming with no evidence whatsoever he assisted Shadow, despite his heroic past, and the fact we have wrongly accused him before.

Sonic: What?! That's ridiculo--WOAH!

Sonic tripped over his own feet, rolling forward and downhill, smashing into Shadow and both into a tree.

Shadow: Watch it you idiot! Eh? Sonic!

Sonic: Kyuu...Ugh my head. Shadow!

Shadow: What are YOU doing here?!

Sonic: Looking for you! Shadow did you do this?

Shadow: No! I was looking for who did, so I can destroy them...as repentance. Plus..I have to warn you

Sonic: Warn us of what? Shadow: I overheard Eggman and a floating evil mask talking...

Mighty the Armadillo dashed through the forest, panting heavily. The chaos emerald around his neck whipped through the air. Mighty: it doesnt this thing give up?! Bowser roared evilly and charged at Mighty, falling behind.

Bowser: You Armadillo! I need that emerald to become Super Bowser and finally kill Mario!

Mighty: You couldn't kill Mario if you were Hyper! Bowserdork!

Bowser: I'll pulvarise you! !

Mighty: Grah give it up, Jur-ass-is Parked wannabe!

Bowser: Never!...

Edrick Loto leapt from a nearbye tree, his foot smashing into Bowser's face. Bowser fell to the ground, Edrick raising up his hands. Dressed in blue armor with spiky black hair, he weilded the legendary Loto Sword at his side, a feirce look of seriousness on his black eyes.

Edrick: Blazemost!

A pillar of flames erupted from below and engulfed Bowser. Edrick took this time to grab Mighty.

Edrick: Return!

They flew into the air and vanished, relocating to Tentagel Castle. Bowser rose to his feet angerly, stomping and thrashing his head. He was already in a bad mood because someone had destroyed Princess Peach before him, and Mario.

Bowser: God you Dragon Warrior! I hate you!

A voice spoke from behind Bowser.

Eggman: How would you like to get revenge on him, and get the chaos emeralds?

Bowser: Eggshell?

Eggman: Its EGGMAN! You twit!

A purple mask from ancient times floated down, pulsating red and orange eyes evilly glared into Bowser's soul. Spikes rattled along the side of its head. Bowser cowered in the fear of the evil energy he felt from the mask.

Majora: Join us, Bowser. You will be granted an endless life, and ruler of a section of nintendo world.

Eggman: Isnt that right, my new creation?

A black echidna, with red where knuckles white is on his chest, and Shadow's air shoes, and gloves with spikes on the knuckles appeared.

Daggerz: Thats right, master.

Eggman: This is daggerz. Using my grandfather's plans for Shadow, I created him with a sample of Knuckles the echidna's blood. With him, the new ultimate life form, we can locate the chaos emeralds and use them to unlock the Chaotic Ring...

Bowser: The chaotic ring?!?!

Majora:...Ughh...

Daggerz: Did Bowser just piss himself?

Sonic and Shadow dashed through the city, destroying every robot in their path.

Sonic: If what you're saying is true, Shadow, We have to warn the others. This is serious!

Shadow: You do what you want. I'm flying solo on this fight.

Up ahead of them, a large G.U.N robot dropped to the ground, guns aimed at them. It was a muscular, well built device for certain.

Voice: Halt, Sonic and Shadow!

Out of the machine's cockpit leapt a red colored sonic, with shadow's spikes. He had a black wrist band with spikes on it, and two Espio like horns on his head. His eyes were a peircing red colored Irises.

Red Hedgehog: I am Commander Spike, the biologicaly created general for the G.U.N army. You two are under arrest for the destruction of the mushroom kingdom, and the murders of Amy and Mario!

Sonic: AMY?! You think I murdered her?!

Shadow: and Mario? Wait..Whos mario.

Sonic: Fat italian, plumber.

Shadow: Oh.

C. Spike: Dont play dumb. Now are you coming quietly, or must I force you?

Shadow: I can beat you easily!

Spike gripped the red chaos emerald. A whicked smile spread across his face as he spit off to the side, glaring at Shadow and crossing his arms.

Spike: I dont think so.

Sonic: Wait!

Shadow leapt at Spike, eager for a battle. He snarled and held the green chaos emerald in his hand, sliding into an offensive battle stance.

Shadow: Theres no time to play games, you wont even get the chance!

(Continued..)


	2. The New Evil Union

Majora chuckled evilly as he watched from above. Commander Spike charged at Shadow, elbowing him in the face, then flipping up and using his homing attack, smashing into him. Shadow flung back and smashed into a building, knocking it down. The citizens of Station Square fled in fear.

Sonic: Shadow! Spike! STOP! Spike listen we aren't the villians!

Spike: Then you can explain that down at the G.U.N base.

Shadow: You dult! If we go it would take too long and the world as we know it will be over!

Spike: Then I have no choice than to force you.

Shadow: Then I have no choice but to fight! !

Link and Luigi made their way through the forest, Link cutting the bushes down with his sword.

Luigi: Hey, Lawngnome boy, where are we headed?

Link: Don't call me Lawn gnome boy, and we are headed towards Din's tower. Maybe the goddess Din knows what to...do...

Link dropped his sword as they reached the shore and saw an amazing sight. Islands began floatind down from the blue sky, plopping all over the ocean. They even had buildings on them already! Then he saw a small red boat floating down..with a kid in it!

Luigi: Ah man! This is going to be one of those unrealistic yet epic days isn't it?

The boat landed in front of them, a small kid dressed like Link stood in it. Then THE BOAT's mast, which looked like the neck and head of a red japanese style dragon.

Boat: Well! It is the Hero of time! In all my years I never thought I'd see you again!

Link: Whoah!

Luigi: It..It talked! This is creepy...

The kid slowly stepped out of the boat and looked at Link.

Kid: Why are you dressed like the hero? You are suppose to only dress like that for one day, not all your life? Oh! You must be one of those people still living with their folks, huh?

Link: Man you can ramble. WHAT?! No! I AM the hero! I ask you, why are YOU dressed like ME!

Kid: My name is Link...I'm the Hero of Winds...You can't be the hero! He vanished long ago!

That's when the kid's sword and Link's began to shake and vibrate, glowing. Then the triforce mark on the back of both their right hand's resonated.

Link: Y..ou have the master sword...and the triforce of courage!

Kid Link: You have my sword...and crest! This is impossible!

Luigi: Wait you both have the master sword? Is that possible? AND The triforce..Mumamea get me a meatball, my head hurts. I'm confuzzled.

Majora floated back into his base of operations, a large mountain lair deep in the heart of the mountain ranges of Lycia. He passed by the celled area, where a beaten and bloody Mario was locked in a cell with a big purple cat and a green frog. He made his way into the main chamber.

Majora: Whats the problem! I was enjoying the fight that is rocking station square, why was I called back?

Bowser: Eggman! He has gone missing!

Cortex: I sense he is up to no good. Nothing can come of a fat genius.

That is when the base began to shake, large chunks of rock fell from the ceiling. They looked around in anger, the floor began to crack. Thats when from the center of the floor burst Eggman in the Egg Viper 2. He laughed evily and fired his lazers.

Majora: EGGMAN! I command you to halt!

Eggman: Muahahahhaa! This is it! I'm taking over the show!

He laughed and held up two of the chaos emeralds.They began glowing. He then tossed some ashes on the ground, the emeralds sent a ray of energy at the ashes.

Eggman: And I know the perfect partner.

The ashes began to glow and stir, swirling around and building up a figure. Then with a flash of light, they formed into...Ganondorf! He was a bit chubbier then he use to be, but he was Ganondorf none the less.

Ganondorf: Muhahah. I'm..I'm back!

Eggman: Yes you are. I have brought you back to help me in obtaining the Chaotic Ring. With you and your powers, and me and my scientific genius, we can do it!

Ganondorf: I like the way you think, Eggman! I can finally cast the world into darkness, and get revenge on the two nintendo figures I hate most of all. LINK! And that...disgusting hedgehog who betrayed me 4 years ago...Shadow...

Ganondorf drew his two swords and smirked, the blades encased in energy as he charged at Majora, slicing at him. Eggman fired lazers at bowser and cortex. The mountains began to rumble as chaos and betrayal between evils ensued.

Tails, Knuckles, and Zelda ran quickly through the gorges. They sweated in the volcano barren land and gasped for air.

Tails: Knuckles..are you sure you saw what you thought you did...

Knuckles: Yes I am sure of it! Look!

He pointed into the sky where an island was falling. He felt panic inside, he had left the island just for the party and chaos had begun.

Knuckles: Its falling! Angel island!

Tails: Its falling onto Station Square! Sonic is there! We have to get there, now!

Zelda: Tails, why don't we take your plane?

Spike was delt a punch across the face, sending him flying backwards and skidding across the pavement, into a lamp post. Shadow leapt up and brought his foot down into Spike's gut, then back flipped off.

Shadow: You can not defeat me! I am the ultimate life form! You pathetic test tube freak!

Spike: hey! Aren't YOU a test tube freak yourself, idiot?

Sonic slapped his forehead and sighed.

Spike: Alright... Time to destroy you both...Huh?

A giant bird wearing a helmet roared as it flew down at them, grabbing Spike in its claws. It was Ganondorf's pet bird, the King Halmaroc. Long orange and green feathers flew from its tail feathers, bellowing a loud squak from its beak.

Spike: Grah! Let me go you KFC Wannabe!

Shadow: Darnit! That bird grabbed the chaos emerald!...Oh and Spike too.

Sonic: Spike!

Sonic leapt up on top of a nearbye building and began running, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He growled as he neared the bird, leaping up and homing attacking it on the back of the head. The bird howled and did a spin, the red chaos emerald flinging from Spike's hand as he chucked it down to Shadow.

Spike: Don't let him get it....AAAH!

The bird threw Spike down at Sonic, Spike smashed into him and they both fell down off the building and into a dumpster. Shadow caught the emerald and grinned, grasping the green and red emeralds in one hand.

Shadow: Bring it on, big bird. CHAOS CONTROL!

He warped behind the bird, spindashing into its back, knocking it into a building, the building collapsed around the bird, smoke rising up. Shadow smirked and crossed his arms, the bird rising from the rubble. It howled and charged at Shadow, then screamed as it was shot from the side. Shadow turned to watch the Star Fox glide in, firing lazer blasts at the bird.

Shadow: You idiots! I can handle it!

Tails flew by in his plane, Knuckles and Zelda aboard.

Knuckles: Sonic! Get outta that dumpster quickly! Angel island is falling onto the city!

Sonic: FALLING ON THE CITY!? All these people!

Zelda: I hate to say it but we can't evacuate them all. Most are already running! Hurry! Get out of here, Fox and his crew will handle the bird!

Spike: C'mon Sonic! You heard the woman, lets get out of here!

Spike and Sonic leapt from the dumpster, covered in garbage. They began running down the streets and out of town as fast as possible.

Sonic: Ah! I forgot Shadow!

Angel island smashed down onto the town with a loud earthly explosion, large flashes from building wires and gas reacting to eachother. Rubble, earth chunks, rocks, and plants flew up and came raining down. The star fox and tornado 2 emerged from the smoke and rubble just in time. The bird's screams could be heard as it was hit.

Sonic: Damn! I left Shadow there! How could I have done that!

Spike: Uh oh...We have company...

Over the horizon rolled four robots of different colors. On their chests read E-107, E-108, E-109, E-110. Behind them, three artifical Chaos monsters, the blobs floating towards them.

Spike: We better vamoose!

Sonic: Lets go!

TBC


End file.
